foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Neurotically Yours
Neurotically Yours is a comic book and Flash animated series created by Jonathan Ian Mathers, depicting a squirrel named Foamy (voiced by Jonathan Ian Mathers), who is the pet of a neurotic goth woman named Germaine (voiced by Dawn Bennett). The series began as an independent comic book series that was sold in the "village streets of New York City" (much like all of Jonathan Ian Mathers's comics at the time). In this incarnation, Germaine was the main character while Foamy mostly stayed in the background or off to the side whilst making random comments pertaining to the current situation (or perhaps not). When the animated series began, Foamy was the only character who spoke (beginning with the episode Foamy Thoughts), so he gained prominence over Germaine and eventually usurped the main character position (even though Germaine gained a voice in Hypnotic Foamy). The animated series is mainly located on the Ill Will Press homepage (in addition to numerous external websites), while the comic book series is being sold in the Ill Will Press shop (in issue and paperback form) through stores such as CafePress and Amazon. When Mathers began hosting the videos on YouTube he titled the episodes Foamy the Squirrel rather than Neurotically Yours, though this title is still retained on the Ill Will Press website. A new episode of Neurotically Yours is posted approximately every two weeks on Thursdays. Jonathan Ian Mathers has used the character of Foamy the squirrel to request that people help the victims of certain disasters that are present at the time of the video, such as Hurricane Katrina (whilst condemning the looters and news reporters, whom he declared should be helping the victims and not merely reporting on them), and the tsunami/radioactive meltdowns in Japan (whilst praising the Japanese common decency in a situation such as this, and also condemning the reporters for not helping) To date, there are 222 official episodes of Foamy and his shenanigans. There are also a number of (terrible) fan-produced episodes circulated among various fansites on the Internet. There are also 38 topical rants, which are audio-based rants in which Foamy is talking about a particular topic. There are even several Foamy albums that contain topical rants, squirrel songs, audio tracks from animated episodes, and unused audio tracks. Comic Book Series The original version of the Neurotically Yours series. It followed the day-to-day life of the aformentioned Germaine, as she dealt with idiots and vanity whores and mused on life and all its complexities. Meanwhile, her pet Foamy would mostly stay in the background and make random comments about the current situation. Also packaged in the issues are 4y-Records comics (the store and its well-known Clerk also make a cameo appearance in the comic series itself when Germaine goes there to buy some new music), Reese Witherly comics, fake advertisements, and humorous lists. In the earlier issues, Germaine dealt with the annoyances of her ditzy "friend" Jane, a girl who often tried to hook Germaine up with guys (most of whom only desired sex) and make her more trendy and sexualized. Germaine, of course, only wanted Jane to leave her alone. Germaine also began a relationship with one of the devil's minions, who was sent to Earth to silence those who go against Satan's law (including Germaine's math teacher). Shortly after this, however, whilst musing on life and the way people act, Germaine requests that God either "do something about the state of the planet or remove her from it." Subsequently, she falls off a cliff and dies. After dying, she ends up in the afterlife and meets Deadie, a demon who resides in the afterlife and attempts to answer/fill Germaine in on how life and the afterlife works. Germaine resides in the afterlife for a while, musing on how it's "no better than/the same as" life and committing a few murders (which, of course, have no purpose since this is the afterlife). Eventually, Deadie sends her back to the world of the living. In the living world, Deadie tells Germaine about the draw backs of being resurrected (she needs glasses and can't sweat), and decides to hang out with her for a while. Germaine decides to clear out her apartment of things she doesn't want/need and creates as many poems as she can in order to leave her mark on society. This gives her a sense of freedom and a slightly new lease on life. She then meets a woman named Dana, who she takes a liking to but later has a problem with when she finds out that Dana is a porn star/prostitute. This causes Germaine to question the concept of sex and whether artistic quality or sexual streamlining is more important. *The comic book series halted when the animated series began. Later, JIM started production up again, but the characters now seem to reflect their animated counterparts, several animated series characters have been integrated into this series, and Deadie is nowhere to be found. Also, in addition to 4y-Records, several one panel Neurotically Yours strips were packaged in the series.* Germaine breaks off her friendship with Dana due to her dislike of Dana's profession. She meets Anchovie at the Gooey Burger and he immediately takes a liking to her. Sadly, he shows this "affection" by ejaculating in her face, thus covering her with semen. Later, he knocks her out with chloroform in the night and rapes her in the ass. She later finds out that he is a pizza delivery man, and on a delivery to her house, he admits to having raped her. She beats him to death, but he still manages to escape from her wrath. After this incident, Germaine decides to "bulk up" in the hopes that being fat will deter men from attempting to molest/rape her. However, most of the fatness goes to her butt, which wouldn't exactly deter men from raping her. Nevertheless, she intends to use her body to make people pay more attention to what she has to say, especially her poetry. This doesn't turn out very well, and she just gets jizzed on again. Eventually, Germaine gives in and decides to use her body as a way to make money. Oh, and Begley is introduced. He apparently stayed with Anchovie for a while after getting stuck in his luggage when he immigrated from England. He eventually got tired of him and his stalker/rapist acts and decided to live with Germaine and Foamy. One day, at a porno shoot, Germaine is confronted by Dana who is pissed off at her hypocrisy and sexually fights with her. Ultimately, Germaine crushes and kills Dana with her ass. Germaine continues her life as a whore and continues to muse on life. Eventually, she meets Pillz-E after finding him in one of her prescription bottles (he decides to live with them as well), and cuts off her hair in another attempt to deter men (ironically, by doing so, she looks more like Dana, who also had a bald head). Later, Anchovie gets a penis enlargement and jizzes all over Germaine, who, to her own shock, liked it. She becomes distraught and has sex for three days straight. After that, she continues her profession as a whore and contemplates becoming a lesbian. She meets a woman who seems to take a liking to her. It turns out she is a bisexual, and she and Germaine spend a night together. Afterwards, Germaine never hears from her again and feels used. Lastly, Anchovie gets an even bigger enhancement, and jizzes so much that he floods Germaine's apartment. Animated Series The first few episodes of this series were mainly silent, but in the fifth episode Foamy Thoughts, a voice for Foamy was created. Germaine, however, didn't get a voice until the fourteenth episode, Hypnotic Foamy. By this point, though, Foamy had already gained prominence over Germaine and essentially became the main focus. Several characters were introduced during the series's run, including Anchovie (A Poetic Meal though his admiration of Germaine wasn't shown until Secret Admirer), Pillz-E (Nuts To You), Begley (Squirrel Banter), Franklin (Small, Medium, Large), Mammed Udi (Tech-Support), The Hatta (The Hatta'), Joanna/Mutie (Cute Mute), and Jack Partfine & Roswell (Secrets of The Foamy Cult). As the series progressed, Foamy became a "dispenser of wisdom" and began to build a cult dedicated to spreading his wisdom while Germaine just tried to get by in a society that sees her as little more than a piece of meat. Eventually, she becomes a fat, bald whore in order to keep herself from going broke. This doesn't help her self-esteem and she eventually decides to go out on a road trip to find herself. When she returns, she becomes a much stronger person and even gets into college. Foamy then gives her the option to redo the last ten years of her life (essentially, it will erase every episode after Distractions). Germaine decides to push the button and the entire series starts over again, except this time, Germaine decides to move to Connecticut to get away from the expense of New York City. Pillz-E and Begley follow her there, and Jack & Roswell become her next door neighbors. Characters *Foamy - Originally an annoying squirrel who said random things, he is now an outspoken, heavily opinionated squirrel whose rants and often expletive-ridden protests include various topics. Foamy has his own card cult. Foamy also likes bagels and cream cheese. He throws nuts at people with deadly accuracy. He receives a lot of Fan Mail. *Germaine - Germaine is Foamy's main human friend and "owner". She is depicted as a goth and thinks that no one appreciates her or her creativity. Some say she has spooky powers. She is also prone to rants against sexual exploitation of women, such as car washes with girls or horror movies with screaming girls in them. Through the first half of the series, she had big eyes. After "Open Mic Night II", her eyes were shortened. Foamy explained this in the seventh Foamy Fan Mail. Later, she becomes a bald, fat whore, but later changes her ways and instead becomes a stronger-willed woman. *Pillz-E - Another squirrel and one of Foamy's friends. He wears big glasses, suffers from a genetic disability, known as "eye stigmata", and is always on some sort of medication to treat his ailments. Pillz-E talks much faster than Foamy. He is also an expert at voodoo (voodedoo to Pilz-E) and has agorophobia (a fear of people named Gore). *Begley - A squirrel with a purple mohawk who speaks with an English accent. He is also a friend of Foamy's. He also met the Queen of England but wound up in prison for 18 months for calling her a wanker. Begley is most likely ? around Germaine. *The Hatta' - An African-American squirrel named Leroy who rants on things as Foamy does, such as white people acting black. He has double standard for racist remarks. (Only appears in the animated series). *Anchovie - This human is a pizza delivery guy who is often seen stalking Germaine. The two are not dating, despite Anchovie buying her chocolates and Valentine's presents. *Franklin - A human that represents all that is corporate greed and propoganda by working at the Star-Shmucks coffee-house establishment. He also prefers people to conform to Star-Schmucks. It is also implied that Franklin is gay because he had a rainbow flag and that he's from Massachusetts. (Only appears in the animated series). *Mammed Udi - Mammed is an Indian who works for the Smell Computers. He constantly repeats himself, asks ridiculous questions and talks in riddles. He stated himself that he works alone, gets tasered by a "shockey monkey" if he doesn't work fast enough. Mammed also criticized Foamy and America in the latest Tech Support. (Only appears in the animated series). *Joanna/Mutie - Germaine's roommate from the episode Cute Mute to Hot Enough For Ya?. She was a mute with blonde hair, blue eyes, and big breasts. Foamy would often have "conversations" with her, all of which were of course one-sided. She was last seen being sucked into a pool by a tentacle. (Only appeared in the animated series). *Jack Partfine - A cryptozoologist/UFOlogist. He is constantly searching for cryptids, UFOs, and paranormal activity, much to the chagrin of his dog, Roswell. In the reboot series, he becomes Germaine's neighbor. (Only appeared in the animated series). *Roswell - Jack Partfine's dog. He is annoyed with Jack's lifestyle and constantly berates him for it. He is also highly suspicious of Foamy, who he believes is older than he seems, and is hell-bent on ruling the world and destroying hs owners in order to use their brains for an army of logic-enforcing robots. However, solid proof continues to elude him. (Only appeared in the animated series). *Jane - A "friend" of Germaine's that tried to hook her up with guys and tried to make her more trendy and sexual. She eventually became a telephone psychic in California. (Only appeared in the comic series). *Satan's minion - A minion of satan that Germaine begins to develop a relationship with until she is killed by falling off of a cliff. He believes that she was avoiding him/rejecting him by not calling and seemingly dies from a head explosion due to his inner frustration. (Only appeared in the comis series). *Deadie - A demon that resided in the afterlife and conversed with Germaine on the complexities of life. (Only appeared in the comic series). *Dana - A woman that Germaine initially takes a liking to, but later has a problem with upon finding out that she is a porn star/prostitute. Germaine breaks off their friendship, and Dana seeks revenge on her in a porno when Germaine decides to become a whore herself. Ultimately, Germaine crushes and kills her with her ass. (Only appeared in the comic series). External Links *Ill Will Press home Category:Series